Heart valve disease continues to be a significant cause of morbidity and mortality, resulting from a number of ailments including rheumatic fever and birth defects. Currently, the primary treatment of aortic valve disease is valve replacement. Worldwide, approximately 300,000 heart valve replacement surgeries are performed annually, and about one-half of these patients received mechanical heart valves, which are composed of rigid, synthetic materials. The remaining patients received bioprosthetic heart valve replacements, which utilize biologically derived tissues for flexible fluid-occluding leaflets.
The most successful bioprosthetic materials for flexible leaflets are whole porcine valves and separate leaflets made from bovine pericardium stitched together to form a tri-leaflet valve. However, flexible leaflets formed of polymeric, fiber-reinforced, and other synthetic materials have also been proposed. The most common flexible leaflet valve construction includes three leaflets mounted to commissure posts around a peripheral non-expandable support structure with free edges that project toward an outflow direction and meet or coapt in the middle of the flowstream. A suture-permeable sewing ring is provided around the inflow end.
Bioprosthetic heart valves are packaged in jars filled with preserving solution for shipping and storage prior to use in the operating theater. To minimize the possibility of damage to the relatively delicate bioprosthetic heart valves, they are stabilized with bracketing structure to prevent them from striking the inside of the jar. The valves are stabilized with various structures, including a 2- or 3-piece clip and tubular sleeve structure, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,547 to Erickson, et al.
Prosthetic valves typically have a valve holder centrally located and sutured thereto, and the holders are attached to the inflow sewing ring for mitral valves and to the inflow cusps or outflow commissure tips for aortic valves. A delivery handle usually couples to the valve holder while still in the jar and lifts the valve assembly out of the jar. The valve may be removed from the jar using the handle and rinsed in a shower or immersed and agitated in a bath to remove residual preservative solution.
Despite a number of choices, there is still a need in the art for alternative packaging for heart valves that enables a medical practitioner to easily remove the valve using a surgical handle.